


A Maxerica Christmas

by fullmetalhearts



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalhearts/pseuds/fullmetalhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxon and America host a Christmas party, and they decide to invite all the other Selected girls. Filled with (attempted) fluff and Christmas cheer. Merry Christmas!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maxerica Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is my first time posting a fan fiction, so please give me feedback after. Also I'm not that good at writing fluff but I tried. This was my secret santa gift for ofsocksandmermaids.tumblr.com, and I hope you like it. I might draw America's dress from the party later on, but not right now.

       I woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. I squinted into the morning light to see Mary pulling apart the curtains.

 

“Rise and shine, Your Majesties.” she said, before leaving the room to wait in my suite.

           

I groaned and turned over in my covers. Maxon was still asleep, surprisingly. I nudged his back to wake him up.

           

“What…” he mumbled.

 

            I sighed, ever since Maxon and I got married, he’s been sleeping a lot more soundly. Giving up, I sat up from bed and yanked the covers away from him as quickly as possible. He immediately sat up and tried to pull the covers back, but of course it didn’t work and I took them away before his hands even reached it. He flopped back down on the bed and shivered as the cold air of the room swept over his bare back.

 

“Wake up, Maxon,” I said in between laughs.

 

            Maxon, now fully awake and sitting up on the bed smirked at me. He lunged at me and started tickling me everywhere. I shrieked with laughter while trying to control myself. I was tired of getting caught but it seemed to me that my husband enjoys getting caught in bed with me. He finally stopped and stared into my eyes. I touched his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Good morning, my dear,” he grinned as we pulled apart.

 

“Don’t even start,” I warned.

 

He laughed and whispered in my ears “It’s snowing outside.”

 

            Snowing? I thought the weather in Angeles was too warm for snow. I didn’t believe it until I walked to the window to see for myself. Soft, white snow was falling from the sky and a layer of white snow covered the gardens.

 

“Maxon, you want to have a walk outside later in the snow?” I asked.

           

            He grinned and it was hard to believe we’d be just going outside for a simple walk. He pushed me out of his room at once and I ran into my suite.

 

“Mary, I’m going to wear my jeans today. We’re going for a walk outside later.” I told her.

           

            She smiled and took out the pair of jeans Maxon gave me after our first date, a pair of leather lace-up boots, and a plain blue hoodie.

“Miss, don’t get too dirty outside. We wouldn’t want you to catch a cold before the Christmas party in three days,” she said as she helped me dress. “I’ll be her after breakfast to give you your coat.”

 

            I headed to the breakfast room. At this time of year, the walls were decorated with garlands and wreaths, floral arrangements of poinsettias, roses and holly dotted the tables. Lights of a yellowish colour were strung across the hall and sparkled at night. I walked into the breakfast room; it was an octagonal room that faced the gardens. I still remember the first time I’ve seen it after I got married since it was too small to accommodate all of us in this room. Maxon me when he saw what I was wearing. I couldn’t blame him; he’d never seen me wearing pants. A table sitting in the middle of the room, just big enough to fit Maxon, Carter, Marlee, and I now replaced the long tables that were there during the Selection. The others were nowhere to be seen, they were probably still in bed. I smiled at Maxon and proceeded to eat breakfast.

 

 

           

 

Maxon came out of his room looking like a ball of fur. He was wearing a puffy jacket with a fur-lined hood and wrapped up in a scarf. I stifled a laugh; it can’t possibly be that cold. Little did I know he was right, it was much colder than last winter. I shivered, and I felt Maxon wrap his arm around me.

 

“Are you cold, Mer?” he whispered in my ear.

 

            I nodded and he pulled of his scarf and put it around my neck. Then he pulled me in tighter and kissed me. His lips were warm and tasted like pancakes. I felt my body warm up and my face flush as I sighed into his lips. We pulled apart, and at that moment the snow falling down around us seemed to slow down.

 

 

            I scooped up some snow with my hands and threw it at Maxon. It missed and hit the tree next to him. He chuckled and threw his snowball at me. Snow flew back and forth as we got messier and wetter. Soon, it became a full-blown snowball fight. Maxon and I were frantically building a wall to protect ourselves from the snowballs while we were hurling at each other.

 

“For America!!” I yelled, throwing a big snowball at him.

 

It hit him in his chest and he yelled “For Iléa!” when he threw an even bigger snowball.

 

            It was nearly an hour later when we finally stopped throwing snow at each other. I barely even felt the cold anymore and I was sweating. I fell back into the snow and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Maxon fall back too. I stared up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall on our noses.

 

“Mer, I have an idea.” Maxon told me.

 

“What?”

“We should invite all the other girls to our Christmas party. I can’t believe I haven’t thought about this before.”

 

I groaned, “I already made the guest list a few days ago, and now I have to add 33 more names to the list and change all the food.”

 

“Aww c’mon America, you only have to add a few more things to the menu and increase the amount needed,” he teased playfully “and don’t deny it. You know you want to see them.”

 

            He winked at me. I couldn’t argue with that, and with Marlee living with us, it would be much easier to plan.

 

I sighed, “Alright, I’ll add them, but that means I have to make sure they can all come so I can tell the kitchen staff about the changes in the menu.”

 

Maxon’s hand reached out to help me up, “We should go back in if you want to call them by tomorrow.”

 

            I made my way to the Women’s room after I took a shower and changed to meet with Marlee. I was now wearing a blue strapless dress that fell to my knees, and pins pulled up my hair. The only jewelry I was wearing was a silver necklace that shined on my chest.

 

“Your Majesty,” Marlee lowered into a curtsy when I entered to room.

 

“I already told you a million times, you don’t have to call me that Marlee.” I replied.

 

            She giggled. I flopped down on the couch beside her and groaned. I motioned to a maid standing near us.

 

“Can you bring us some hot chocolate with marshmallows please?” I asked

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” she bowed then left the room.

 

            After she came back with the hot chocolate, I told Marlee about Maxon’s idea. Her eyes lit up when I mentioned the other Selected girls coming over for Christmas.

 

“Oh my gosh, can we really?” she gushed.

           

            When the maid returned with the hot chocolate, I ran over to a table in a most unladylike manner and grabbed a phone, ignoring the glares from Silvia. I flopped back down on the couch and dialed Kriss’s number. I wondered how she was doing since the last time I talked with her was a few months ago.

“Hey Kriss!” we yelled, followed by intense shushing by Silvia.

 

“Oh my god is this America and Marlee?” she asked we finally quieted down.

 

“YES. You should call us more often, Kriss,” Marlee complained, “How have are you?”

 

“I’m so sorry, I‘ve been working on my novel but I promise I’ll try to call more. How are you and Carter, and America and Maxon?” she asked.

 

“Marlee is pregnant with her first child,” I piped in, “Oh and we’re doing fine.”

 

“Really? Congratulations Marlee!” she exclaimed.

 

“Merry early Christmas, Kriss!” Marlee said.

 

“Oh, I just remembered. Maxon and I decided to invite all the other Selected girls to our Christmas party, and you want to come?”

 

“Oh I’d love to! I can’t wait to see you guys and Maxon again!”

 

“We’re going to send a plane over the Columbia to pick you up tomorrow evening, and you guys will spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with us. Actually I might be able to convince Maxon to let you guys stay for New Year’s too.” I added.

 

            We gave our farewells, and hung up. Very soon, we had our updated guest list.

 

“So what did you get me? What about Maxon?”

 

I pouted, “You’ll find out on Christmas, Marlee. I got Maxon this new camera he wanted and I’m putting some cuff links and a new tie in his stocking.”

 

            The next morning, Maxon and I were eating in the breakfast room when Marlee and Carter entered. They were chattering animatedly when they entered but stopped when they saw us.

 

“Your Majesties.” they curtsied.

           

I laughed, “Carter, why are you curtsying?”

 

“I wanted to try it out, Your Majesty,” he smiled.

 

Maxon chuckled, “Good morning Marlee, Carter.”

 

            We settled down to eat our waffles and fruits, and chattering about the party. I realized Carter didn’t know the other Selected girls were coming so I told him.

 

“America, how many of them are coming.” Maxon asked.

 

“All of them are coming,” I winked, “After all, who would miss a chance to come to the palace again.”

 

“I’m sure everyone loves being trapped in a cage,” he added.

 

            I rolled my eyes, Maxon kept on bringing that up and it was starting to get annoying. After breakfast, Carter and Marlee told us they were going to watch a movie and they left us.

 

“Maxon, thanks to you and your amazing idea yesterday I have to figure out presents to give all the girls today before they come tonight.”

 

“America, you should give them each a box of strawberry tarts,” he joked.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked you. Do you want to come down to the royal jewelry stores with me after, I have an idea.” I replied

 

            At the end, I asked the jewelry makers to make a silver charm necklace with the chains I already found. I decided to put a different gold charm on each necklace and with the Selected girl’s name engraved in it, and a diamond studded crown silver charm as well. Many welders immediately started welding and soon, all the necklaces were made and wrapped in a box with a gold ribbon with their name written on a tag.

 

Maxon hugged me, “That’s a really good idea, I can’t wait to see what you got me.”

 

I laughed, “You’ll find out, you impatient idiot.”

            I hurried to my room to change into my evening dress and retouch my makeup before dinner. The others girl have just gotten here and I sent them a note telling them to meet in the Women’s Room before we leave for dinner. Mary was holding out a blue dress with capped sleeves that was snug around my waist through my legs and fanned out at the bottom in to many different shades of purple and blue.

 

“It’s your first time seeing them all together since your wedding, Your Majesty,” Paige told me as she pinned up my hair.

 

“Yes, I’m really excited to see them!”

 

I heard the voices before I even reached the Women’s Room. The moment I walked in, everyone squealed before remembering to curtsy. I looked around the room and I saw the people I spent most of the Selection with, Kriss, Elise and Marlee. They were already talking when I walked up behind them.

 

“Oh hi, America!” Marlee said.

 

I squealed and hugged Kriss, “I missed you so much!” and Marlee and Elise soon joined in.

 

“Oh my god America, you look so regal just like how a queen is supposed to look.” Kriss exclaimed.

 

I blushed, “You should look at yourself.

 

Kriss was wearing a cream coloured strapless dress that pinched together at the back and flowed back in waves. Her hair was down, but she still looks more regal than I could possibly imagine myself looking. She smiled at me before reaching her arm to the table behind her. Her hand came back holding a beautifully wrapped blue box tied with a green silk ribbon.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Kriss gave me her gift. “This is for you and Maxon.”

 

“Thank you,” I gave it to a maid and told her to place it under the tree in the Great Hall, “We’ll open it on Christmas morning.”

 

            When all the other girls saw that Kriss gave me her present, they all rushed to give me mine. I soon had a pile of presents from all the girls, and I was getting tired of saying thank you too many times. Marlee walked towards me with a huge box.

 

“Merry Christmas America, I wanted to give this to you tomorrow but since everyone already gave you their presents, I’m going to give it to you now.” she told me.

 

“Oh gosh Marlee, you don’t have to,” I gushed, and sent it with a maid with the other presents to put under the tree.

 

I kissed Maxon goodnight, “Merry Christmas Eve’s Eve.”

 

He smiled, “Stay here with me tonight? It’s going to be cold tonight.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “That’s what you say every night.”

 

            I didn’t want to admit that it was actually cold tonight, so I pulled off my dress and slid in to the bed beside him. He put one arm under my neck and gently wrapped me with his other arm. The warmth of his chest made me feel a lot warmer, at least until he suddenly pull back.

 

“Are you cold?” he asked.

 

I shook my head. He didn’t seem to believe me, so he got out of bed and turned on the fireplace.

 

He climbed back into bed and within minutes, he was asleep. I sighed, and made myself comfortable under his arms and closed my eyes.

            I opened my eyes to the morning of Christmas Eve. It really felt like Christmas today, snow was on the ground outside, and the fireplace was roaring in Maxon’s suite. Tonight we were going to have a huge feast and we’re going to do some caroling in the Women’s Room today although the party is tomorrow. I heard Maxon groan as he woke up.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” I said playfully.

 

I got up quietly, threw on my nightgown and left to go to my suite. By the time I changed into my day dress, which was considerably more fancy than normal and made my way to the dining room to eat breakfast, all the other girls seemed to be there already.

 

“Tonight’s dinner will be earlier so that we have time to do some caroling before we all go to bed to get ready for tomorrow’s party!” I announced.

 

            Breakfast was amazing like always, although Carter did look a bit uncomfortable sitting with all these girls. I would have called him out; I remember how embarrassed I was when Maxon asked me out on our first date. I smiled as I took a bite into my omelet.

 

            I spend the rest of the day before dinner in the Woman’s Room, catching up with all the Selected girls before dinner.  Everyone in the palace seemed especially festive today and excited for the caroling. When Mary and Paige were helping me change this morning, I could hear them humming Christmas music.

 

            Dinner was even more amazing, the room was dimmed so that the lights hung on the walls, on the floral centrepiece and on the tree in the dining room would give it more of a festive feeling. In the middle of the table, sat a huge stuffed turkey, and an enormous honey ham. Mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and gravy in a silver pitcher dotted the table. The waiters were pouring cup after cup of eggnog, and for dessert, we had some really delicious pumpkin pies and plum pudding decorated with mistletoe and holly.

 

            After we ate our fill, we all made our way to the Great Hall to do some caroling. We sung in groups of 5 while the orchestra played along and the rest of danced, and some guards who were off duty were dancing with the other girls.

 

“My dear, may I have this dance?” Maxon held out his hand to me.

 

“Only if you stop calling me that, Your Royal Husbandness,” I warned.

 

I placed one hand in his, and the other on his chest, while I felt his other hand wrap around my waist. As we danced, I heard the other girls stopping and watching us dance. I wouldn’t necessarily say we were graceful considering my dancing skills, I swear I could hear them swooning. Near the end of the dance, he dipped me at my waist and kissed me. My back bent further as I kissed him back, and we were left gazing into each other’s eyes.

 

I could hear all the other girls saying, “Awwwww….”

 

It was Maxon, Marlee, Kriss, Tiny, and my turn to carol. We were told to sing Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. Tiny, true to her name, sang about as quietly as a mouse. Maxon however, couldn’t sing for his life if he wanted to. I thought it was cute how he always went flat or sung too fast but he didn’t know. At some point near the beginning of the next song, I heard all of them stop to listen to me sing the rest of the song.

 

Maxon lifted me up, “That’s my queen, singing like an angel”

 

I slapped him playfully, “And my Maxon can barely sing for his life.”

 

“Oh shut up you,” he kissed me softly.

 

            We sang and danced until well past midnight, until we were all too tired to stand on our feet anymore. My legs hurt a lot, but Maxon being the sweetheart he was lifted me up by my legs and carried me all the way to our suite.

            By the time we woke up, it was almost noon. Leaving Maxon to bask in the cold, I got out of bed and threw on my nightgown before searching through the room. I finally found and walked over to Maxon’s bed carrying a box wrapped with dark blue paper and a gold satin ribbon.

 

“Merry Christmas, Maxon.” I gave him the box, “I wrapped it myself.”

 

“You know you don’t have to, just being married to you is enough of a gift,” he replied sweetly.

 

“Aww, thank you. Open it.” I pressured him, guiding his hand to the ribbon to untie it.

 

            His eyes popped open as he lifted out the new camera he wanted, I made sure to have charged the battery before he got it.

 

He tackled me with a hug and kissed me, “Thank you, Mer! I love it!”

 

            He immediately took out the camera and snapped a picture of me laughing.

 

“I’m going to fill this camera with pictures of you, my love, and” he winked, “now for your present.”

 

            I watched him walk over to his drawer and pull out a really horribly wrapped box. I was touched by how sweet he was, already knowing he sucked at wrapping, cooking and singing. Everything I learned about him made me love him more, his imperfections make him seem like the perfect king he is on television. I gasped when I unwrapped it and opened the box. A huge gold picture frame with _Merry Christmas America_ engraved into the frame shimmered in the afternoon light. Inside, I saw a collage of all the pictures he took of him and me. There were pictures of me blowing kisses at him on our wedding day, pictures of us walking in the gardens and riding around the grounds. Under the frame, a cream coloured card was nestled in layers of blue paper. I opened it and prepared to read it out loud.

 

“Dear America, I still remember last Christmas when…” I started.

 

“No, stop reading it out loud. It’s embarrassing,” Maxon whined.

 

_Dear America,_

_I still remember last Christmas when I thought you were going to leave me forever. I still remember how alone and sad I felt without you. I hope I never have to be without you again, my dear America. I want to watch our children grow up with you and grow old and wrinkly together with you. I made you this collage with all the pictures I took with you so that even when I’m gone on peace making trips to other countries, you can still see our happiness together._

_Oh god this is still so embarrassing, I guess I haven’t improved my love letter writing skills. I love you America Schreave, and I will love you until the Sun stops shining and after that. Merry Christmas, I hope you like my gift and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Your Royal Husbandness,_

_Maxon Calix Schreave_

I teared up as I finished reading it, “You’re not that bad, Maxon. I love your present, and you too.”

 

I reached up my hand and cupped his face as I gave him a long, slow kiss. We sat there staring at each for a few minutes before I remembered I had to give the girls the presents, and my promise to open theirs today.

 

“Before I go down the Women’s Room to meet with the girls, let’s open our stockings.”

 

“Okay, my dear,” he said jokingly.

 

            The fireplace was still lit when I grabbed our stockings from the side. Mine was a red stocking with _America_ written on it, while Maxon’s was blue with his name on it. He chuckled when he saw the cuff links and the deep red tie.

 

“My father gave me cuff links last year for Christmas,” he remarked, “I’m going to wear this tie tonight, alright America?

 

I rolled my eyes; he always asked me such stupid questions. I opened my stocking, and I saw a small velvet box. I took it out and opened it; it was a songbird necklace with matching earings, which looked exactly like my old one except for the purple amethyst that was creating a branch for the bird to sing on. The earrings were a smaller version of the bird dangling under a stream of diamonds.

 

“Maxon, it’s beautiful,” I winked, “I’m wearing this tonight too

 

I walked over the Women’s Room after I’d changed into my day dress, surprised to find that no one was there. I assumed they were all still asleep, I couldn’t blame them, and we stayed up really late last night. I ate a quiet breakfast back in my room before going to the Great Hall to oversee decorations for the party tonight. As much as I hated the photographers showing at every event when the Selection started, I was starting to get used to it. They were almost done putting up the decorations when I walked in, and I made last minute checks over the menu. I then went over to the closest maid.

 

“Can you please come with me for a moment,” I asked politely, “I need you to help me bring all these presents to the Women’s Room.”

 

“Okay, Your Majesty.” she replied before putting all the presents into a bag to carry to the room.

 

            Even when I got back to the Women’s Room, there was still no one in sight, so I put all of the presents under the tree. Finally after about 5 minutes, the girls started trickling in slowly. It was another 15 minutes before all the girls were here.

 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” Tuesday apologized, “We slept in a bit and we didn’t know you would be here already.”

 

I quickly forgave her, and told all the girls, “Merry Christmas! Maxon and I have gotten you all presents, and I hope you like them. I put them under the tree, but please try not to crush anyone while going to get them, and your names are on the tags.”

 

            Squeals soon filled the room as they took out their new necklaces and put it around their necks. Kriss looked absolutely gorgeous in with the star-like charm and diamond crown sparkling on her chest. I watched Marlee’s eyes grow wide as she opened her present, similar to the ones the other girls got, a silver necklace with a gold heart intertwined with an infinity sign and _Marlee and America, Best Friends Forever_ engraved at the back and a diamond studded crown with a pink tourmaline on the top of the crown. She ran over to me and tackled me with a hug.

 

“Thank you! Oh my gosh I love it,” she squealed, “Now open mine!”

 

Marlee had gotten me a new violin made of oak and ebony. When I tested it out, it made the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard a violin make.

I giggled, “It’s the best violin I’ve ever played! Oh my god thank you Marlee!”

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon opening presents and playing Christmas music on my new violin. I seemed like only a few hours before I had to go back to my room to change and get ready for the Christmas party.

            I was now changed into my gown for the party, a strapless red gown that flowed down waves, with a gold sash across my waist. Golden sparkles were placed so it looked like the sash was made from the sparkles and they flowed down like a river of gold. It looked like someone poured liquid stardust over me. The only jewelry I was wearing was the necklace and earrings my husband gave me this morning, and matching amethyst pins pulling my hair up.

 

“This is beautiful,” I gushed as I twirled around.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Mary replied, although I could hear a hint of pride in her voice.

 

            Maxon walked in to my room, wearing a deep blue tuxedo and a matching tie, looking very handsome and formal at the same time. He looked at me, and mouthed a small “ _Wow”_. I smiled, and took his arm and we walked to the Great Hall for the party.

 

            Huge chandeliers filled the room with a yellow glow and made the marble floors glow and shine. Tables were placed around the sides of the room, decorated with a red velvet tablecloth bordered with gold trim and with a floral centrepiece similar to the ones in the halls, and chairs for guests to sit in. Hors d’oeuvres and delicious looking desserts dotted the tables. In the middle of the hall sat an enormous Christmas tree, which almost reached the already tall ceiling of the ballroom. Lights and ornaments of all colours hung on the tree, and it helped give the Great Hall that yellowish-orangey colour. At the top of the tree shone a golden star, shining like my love for Maxon. I wished Celeste were still alive to see this, and that my family could have come. May would have loved to see the palace at Christmastime, but they were busy this year so they couldn’t come. I’ll make sure to invite them to our New Years party next week, I’m sure May and Gerad would love it.

 

            I walked around the tables with my arm put through Maxon’s, sampling the food and occasionally stopping to have photographs taken by the journalists and photographers. I sat down on one of the sofas and took a bite out of the hors d’oeuvre I was eating.

 

“You want to have a party like this again next year,” I sipped some of my champagne, “Maxon?”

 

“I have a better idea,” he smirked, “How about we spend the whole Christmas day next year in bed?”

 

I laughed, “Alright Maxon, I’m looking forward to next Christmas.

 

“America, Maxon, look up,” I hear Marlee piped up behind me.

 

            I looked up, and a bough of mistletoe with bright red berries hung above Maxon and I. Marlee was holding it up above our head, and I looked at Maxon as the realization dawned on him. I cupped his face and I felt him wrap his arms around me as we kissed slowly, and deeply. I heard the photographers click as we became lost in one another. His lips tasted like warm peppermint, and it seemed like forever until we finally pulled apart. I seemed to melt into his chocolate brown eyes as I stared back into his eyes.

 

            I must’ve said _Merry Christmas_ at least a million times before the dance finally started. The orchestra was playing classic Christmas music while we all danced in the ballroom. My husband and I did the first dance, and I felt absolutely beautiful in the dress my maids made me. As I twirled, the sparkles seemed to be floating around me, and I felt my back dip once again like last night when he kissed me again. I knew tomorrow, pictures of us kissing under the mistletoe and during the dance would be all over the magazines.

 

            That night, as I fell asleep in Maxon’s arms, I felt like it was the best Christmas ever and that all the next Christmases will be spent with him and my family.

 


End file.
